


Ah! It's So Pleasing Bathing In Our Tub!

by SweetScone



Series: All Is Fair In Love And War [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Revelations path, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steamy Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetScone/pseuds/SweetScone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you'll finally be able to relax tonight and soak for hours on end peacefully in the hot springs. Niles is there to make sure things don't go as smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah! It's So Pleasing Bathing In Our Tub!

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn his stupid beautiful face of a unit! This is a tribute to it, so please enjoy this plotless smut ;)!
> 
> Also, shout out to those who know where the title comes from:  
> Ah! C'qu'on est bien quand on est dans son bain! On fait des grosses bulles, gnyagnya ~!  
> This damn song will always be part of my childhood. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for that, good reading now!

Towel held tight against your chest, you saunter excitedly down the dampened and stagnant hallway of the bathhouse, eager to relieve the stress pressing on your body. The rushing of hot water reaching your ears is already soothing, promising the rare respite of a peaceful, work-devoid night.

The last days had been particularly tiring: attempting to solve all quarrels between the two royal families fell under the essence of miracle. Although most of your adoptive and blood-related sisters and brothers got along just fine, the problem laid elsewhere, perhaps where it was the most destructive: with the troops. While their leader displayed exemplary diplomacy with the newly acquired allies, doubt and distrust still lingered between the two armies. Add in the fact that their respective rulers had to be supportive of their units while promoting tactful ethics and cunning insight, and you find yourself in a pretty explosive situation.

You sigh inwardly. Just thinking about it crushes you with a crippling headache. You’re determined to appreciate this time to yourself: at this time of night, there would be no way the hot springs were over-abundantly occupied.

The billowing steam surging from the heated water enfolds and crowds around your body as you slip past the doorway leading in to the pool room, a brilliant sheen already dampening your skin. Letting your cloth fall unceremoniously to the floor, you skitter hurriedly to the edge of the spring, careful not to trip on the slippery tiles. The thin fabric of your dark two-piece clings to the curves of your body, hiding nothing to watchful eyes.

Crouching on the ledge, your toes breach the surface of the quiescent waters, evanescent shivers snaking along your limbs. Seconds later you submerge yourself up to your shoulders, hugging your frame as you close your eyes to revel in the blissful feeling of warmth blossoming in your body. Your mind is finally empty, the swishing of water echoing in the cavernous sphere of your skull. 

"Why don’t you come a little bit closer..?"

You almost jump out of your skin at the sound of someone else’s voice. You had been too caught up in your thoughts to even care if someone was already bathing behind the curtain of smothering fog, and you hadn’t heard anyone enter after you.

As you clutch yourself tighter out of modesty and shyness at the manly tone, you recognise –woe is you- Niles’ devious smirk under his one glinting eye. That guy had the disturbing habit of getting under your skin, always whispering obscene innuendos in your ear, leering at you from the corner of a room. Your bashful nature caused you to react with angered pride at his lecherous actions, but your heart always thumped wildly in your ribcage when he behaved as such –you knew then that red tinting your cheeks stemmed from the glorified appraisal rather than irritation. Not that you would admit it, though.

You eye him up suspiciously, conveniently averting your gaze from the toned crests and lines of his chest.

"What are you doing here?! Can’t you see this place is already occupied? Please wait a bit outside"

He inches closer, barely a feet from your sinking form. He looks rather pleased with your backlash, a predatory flash twinkling briefly in his unwavering stare.

"You naughty girl, you were the one who entered while I was bathing… Didn’t you do this on purpose?"

He balances one hand nonchalantly on his immersed hip, tugging ever so slightly at the material of his form-fitting underpants. Thank the Gods this spa didn’t allow bare dipping.

"You say that, but I definitely think you hid your presence intentionally. I really need this right now,    so please do me a favor and _buzz off_."

You pout bitterly, the combination of his unchaste demeanor and suffocating heat numbing you. You couldn’t even bear meeting his eye, determined to terminate this exchange at this very instant.

"Oh, are we getting feisty, princess?"

Niles’ two brows rise up to his hairline, taunting you with an honorific dripping with mordant hints of lust. You growl in your throat as you ultimately lock gazes with him, yours dark and furious, his derisive and victorious.

"Alright, stay here if you want. Although I’m not moving from this spot –especially not for you. So allow me this period of relaxation."

You lie back on the spring’s slick walls, chin diving under the water as you disperse your annoyance with the bubbles of air fleeting from your mouth.

"Tsk. Now, now, princess; as much as I like that cute scowl on your face, this absolutely won’t do. There are much more efficient ways of unwinding… Ones beneficial for both of us."

The last part of his sentence is a murmur over your head, one hand settling to rest on the ledge beside you as he bends over, his tanned, muscular chest overwhelming your field of vision. You freeze in place, gulping as your mouth subtly and silently emerges from the water. You’re definitely going to overheat. The sexual tension is palpable in the meager space separating you.

Niles’ free hand brushes strands of hair, pushing them back behind your crimson ear.

"You’re so adorable when you’re like this… I’m tempted to believe you’re deliberately teasing me."

His lips ghost over your uncovered ear, somehow succeeding into dispatching shudders in your limbs despite the unbearable heat.

"Do-don’t be so full of yourself."

You curse at the way your voice stutters. You reluctantly uncross your arms, tentatively but decisively pushing at his chest to repel him. The smoothness of his skin there only has you more on edge however, and Niles easily catches one of your wrists in his grip. He raises it above your head, forcing you to straighten up to ease the strain. Your gaze then levels up with his lips, the hint of a knowing grin pulling at them. Your heart beats loudly on your eardrums. Your eyes shift to converge towards his single one. Peering down at you unshakably amidst the wet mess of his ivory hair, he brings the sensitive skin of your wrist to his mouth, kissing and nipping slowly but lasciviously the length of your forearm. Your lips tremble uncontrollably as you try to form words, small whines scattered amongst them.

"Wh-what do you- what do you think you’re doing?!"

Despite the question obviously being of rhetorical order, Niles strings words along with the path of his tongue on your arm, his voice matter-of-factly as if what he was doing wasn’t completely indecent.

"Teaching you valuable methods to relax."

You pull on your wrist, but between the bath’s cemented walls, his broad figure and his firm hold on you, the attempt is vain. The hand leaning on the ledge moves to the small of your back, drawing you closer. His lips are centimeters from yours. His breath fans on your face gently, his eye remains fixed on your blushing face, observing every minute expression it undertakes -until the very last second before his lips lock over yours. Body incredibly tense in his arms, you let his mouth mold your own, his hands explore the outlines of your frame, twisting in your hair. His skin sears against you, somehow hotter than the water, the tips of his roaming fingers setting fires alight on every area of your body. It’s only when his tongue worms its way around your own lewdly that you soften in his tenacious embrace –but seconds later he retracts from your mouth, staring you down with smug triumph. His voice is hoarse and heavy with lust, but assured.

"Better, princess?"

You glance on the side, unwilling to give him complete satisfaction so easily.

"Just… Just this once."

He chuckles deeply as you know he does frequently: a dark sensual sound that flares up your womanhood like a fire to a dry wheat field.

"If you say so."

His mouth links with yours once again as he wastes no time untying the frail, delicate bows of your bathing ware. You have no idea how or even when he removed his, but when he lifts your legs to his hips, you can clearly _feel_ his nakedness –the tip of it slides bluntly against your inner thigh, seeking your entrance hungrily. Fortunately Niles is considerate enough to prepare you beforehand: he suckles at your neck, leaving bruises and hickeys, pinching your nipples and massaging the fleshy mounds of your chest. You’re already a moaning and jerking wreck even before his hand finds the warmth between your legs.

"Such vulgar, dirty sounds… I wonder… What other noises can you make?"

On this his fingers slip between your folds, fondling, digging, tracing every crease and bump. His index then probes your entrance confidently, and when Niles recognizes the familiar sticky fluid seeping there and washing off in the hot water, he plunges his finger in, curling it as it reaches your deepest parts. You sigh profusely as he stretches your walls with a second finger, pumping and scissoring at intervals. You don’t even notice that he removed his hands from you your thighs a long time ago and that you’re encircling his hips of your own will, arms clasping at the sculpted arches of his deltoids.

"So enticing."

You grow hotter and hornier at his words, leaning into his touch as he hikes your legs further up his waist, his thick, pulsing shaft prodding at your slickness. It glides up your outer lips, butting lightly at your clit before repeating the same maneuvers, again and again –the pleasure is enough to rile you up, but insufficient to sate you. The head of his cock parts your folds open almost imperceptibly before he stops his ministrations.

"Are you ready to admit what you want?"

You grunt out of exasperation; of course, even up to this point –especially up to this point- he wouldn’t change.

"Bastard! You have got to be kid-"

You whine sharply as the head of his dick juts slightly deeper into your cunt.  

"Hmm? What was that?"

You do your best to glower at him in spite of the urging want tearing at your womb. Niles gyrates his hips lazily, back and forth ever so languidly while you try to mutter out some words.

"Ah –Fine! Ah –Niles, by the Gods, just give it to me already!"

He huffs humorously at that.

"I guess that’ll have to do."

He shines you his signature smirk and then his cock is penetrating you strenuously, your muscles growing taut around his generous girth. You catch a glimpse of his sneer distorting as he restrains himself from plowing you at full force right away.

"Shit, princess, you’re so tight..!"

Your only response is a wheezing cry as your eyes clench from the heavenly pressure stuffing you so perfectly –alright, you definitely needed this. The chiseled mass of his biceps is hard and sleek under your palms, the sheer strength they’re displaying by anchoring you between Niles and the side of the bath arousing you beyond description. His head nuzzles the crook of your neck as he recomposes himself, nibbling softly at your jugular. Between two hot breaths he speaks;

"Shall I continue?"

Your voice is too weak for words: you agree with a nod, and you feel him smile against your skin. Immediately he withdraws from you clenching cunt, your walls pulling at his throbbing shaft with desperate want. He doesn’t spare any more mercy as he fucks you at a strong, punishing pace, trapping you tighter against the wall.  The waters splash and lurch around your two naked bodies, the clattering waves synching with the pumps of Niles’ hips. His jaw is stiff and his teeth grit together he withstands the silky velvet of your womanhood. His hands latch unto and thumb your hipbones tenderly, fingers clamping more forcefully every time you mewl strands of his name huskily.

Already your voice is a wanton crescendo of whimpers and pleads, surging with sinful delight as Niles thrusts grow faster and more frantic, eye focused on your bouncing form on his erection. The scorching haze emanating from the bath intoxicates you, and your head lulls limply as his vigorous pounding carries on, sizzling tension gnawing at your tightening insides. His lips clasp over yours in a forceful, passionate kiss, steadying your head as you do your best to return the kiss between muffled cries. Then you feel it: the creeping stiffness in your limbs, the furling coil of pleasure slithering restlessly in your lower abdomen. Niles’ hand is toying with your swollen nub, bringing you ever closer to the peak of euphoria. His own movements become shallow, his end nearing undeniably.

"Say my name as you come for me, princess."

A little more pressure to your clit and you unravel, orgasm crashing and shattering any coherent thought or word, save for the cry of his name echoing in the bath room. Niles growls and hilts his cock fully inside of you, unleashing ropes of his seed as he then rides out both of your orgasms.

Only seconds later his face is back to his usual cocky, salacious look, the flesh of his cheek pushing slightly up at his dark eyepatch from the elongated length of his grin.

"Why you,"- anger seethes through your teeth- "was that just-"

He takes advantage of your moment of surprise to plunge his tongue in your mouth, kissing you deeply until you almost suffocate, tongue intertwining even when your lips disconnect.

"Don’t you feel calmer?" he winks –or at least you think he does, it’s difficult to tell with his eyepatch- "shouldn’t you be thanking me?"

You’re too stunned to answer and, for once, you judge it would be wiser to cut the banter short. However, when he makes a move to unsheathe his length, you refuse to loosen the hold of your legs around his waist.

"Don’t you dare think about it," you punctuate your words by pulling him closer. "It’ll leak out! You can’t possibly be thinking about sullying the water already than we already have!"

His arms encircle your shoulders.

"Oh?" his hand suddenly jerks at your hair, exposing the beating pulse of your neck. "What do you suppose…" –the tip of his tongue laps long streaks of saliva on your throat- "… We do then?"

His dick throbs against your sensitive walls, swelling back to life.

Before you can even hope to answer, he is back to smothering your mouth, his waist moving agonisingly slow back and forth.

Even in situations like this, he’s still the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos or commenting :D! Hope this was pleasing ;)!


End file.
